


Not Fair

by RandomFandomsBro



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomsBro/pseuds/RandomFandomsBro
Summary: Prompt: "imagine your OTP sending each other silly and sexy selfies"Not my OTP but a request from a really nice person c:





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> {Jackal licks footprints} and {Buck is a nerd} are their names for each other on their phones, I thought it would be cute/funny if they gave each other names on their phones hhhh  
> Also! Lucien is my R6S OC (the one talking with Buck about dogs)

"Annnnnnnnd...Send!",the Spaniard chuckled as he sent a picture to his boyfriend's phone, wondering just how quickly he would hear back from him.

Somewhere else on base, Buck felt his phone buzz, and with a sigh he pulled it out. He was in the middle of talking to Lucien about dogs, but he knew who the text was from. Only one person could possibly want to talk to him this time of the morning, other than Lucien. He squinted his eyes quizzically when he saw the text notification said 'Image' instead of a text like usual, entering his phone's password before clicking the text. When it loaded in he laughed softly, covering his mouth as he did so to keep himself from snorting slightly. Pictured was jackal with his Eyenox on, his face to the ground and his touch out, almost touching the floor where a fake enemy footprint could be seen. 

A caption for the picture read "I can see the enemy, taste them, s m e l l them.". 

Buck shook his head and locked his phone as he walked to his room to get dressed into something better, some sweats for training. After dressing, he inspected himself in the mirror and smiled quietly, then pulled out his phone and snapped a photo, a rather risky one where he pulled the hem of his sweatpants down to just expose one delicious side of his high hips, the faint outline of abs could also be seen as pulling the hem of his pants down expose some on his stomach. 

He sent the photo to Jackal with the caption "Remember, I am the hunter, you are the prey." followed by an evil face emoji.

jackal wiped the water off of his face when his phone buzzed on the bench in the showers, looking down to see the response Buck had sent him.

'Image' said the screen, and Jackal gave it the same look Buck did, a quizzical squint.

"No way..",Jackal unlocked his screen, not believing for one second that Buck sent him a real photo, he was never one to do so.

Jackal's heart caught in his throat for a second as he tried not to stare to long at the photo, hoping no one could see the color lighting up his face. Quickly, he stmbled to wrap a towel onto his waist, so he could type.

\---------

{Jackal licks footprints} "Are you serious? Are you trying to kill me with your looks??"

{Buck is a nerd} "......Maybe.."

{Jackal licks footprints} "Well, it's working."

{Buck is a nerd} "Good, send me something back, I'm waiting."

\----------

Buck smirked slightly as he locked his phone, putting it in his pocket as he made his way to the gym, deciding that today would be a weights kinda day.

Meanwhile Jackal happily oblidged with order of sending a pic, holding his phone up to the mirror in the showers, snapping a fullbody picture with his towel on. He hoped it would rile up Buck more than he had been when Buck sent him a picture. Jackal quietly made his way back to his quarters, absolutely done with his day, besides, other than training they didn't have much else to do. The tired Spaniard flopped down onto his bed, deciding to nap for just s short.

After a good 30 minute session of weights Buck managed to slip into and out of the showers while no one was occupying them. Quietly, Bucked checked his phone, his jaw almost dropping to the floor when he saw what jackal had sent him. With a deep chuckle he unlocked his phone and texted Jackal.

\-----------

{Buck is a nerd} "I'm coming over, that picture wasn't fair."

....... No response from Jackal...

\------------

Buck made his way quickly to Jackal's room and knocked, when no one answered he knew Jackal had fallen asleep, he usually always did when they weren't going to do anything. Buck knocked harder, loud enough to wake the sleeping man, but not loud enough to disturb others on their off day. Jackal groggily opened the doror, then quickly retreated to his room again and hid under the covers to try and fall asleep. 

"Oh no you don't, explain yourself with this picture you sent.",Buck chuckled, pulling the covers off and leaning over the tired man. Though he did see that Jackal looked exhausted, he didn't want to leave. The Canadian's heart melted at the sight of Jackal, and even though they had been dating for just a little while he trusted him more then ever.

"Alright, move over, you horse, I'm laying down with you..",he laughed softly as Jackal gave groan and scooted over a little bit, then he laid down behind him, spooning him protectively. 

"Hey uh, Ryad?...",he asked quietly, unsure if Jackal was even still awake.

"Yes, Sebastien?..",Jackal mumbled sleepy, giving Buck a quick glance and a tired smile.

"I love you.",he blurted quietly, pulling Jackal tighter, letting him know he was his.

"I love you too.",Jackal managed to say before yawning and falling asleep in Buck's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus concludes my Buck/Jackal drabble hhhh
> 
> So it isn’t exactly how I wanted it to go, but I suck at true intimate stuff–
> 
> The point is I tried and two sweet boys are cuddling c’:
> 
> Got suggestions or want to talk to me about something? Visit my Tumblr and message me!
> 
> https://randomfandomsbro.tumblr.com/


End file.
